


As long as you give me my cuddles and kisses.

by Strangerinmoscow01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fic Fest, Fluff, Jealousy, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, home4u fest, just a little jealousy, uncles Jongin and Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerinmoscow01/pseuds/Strangerinmoscow01
Summary: Jongin liked to touch and hug his husband whenever possible.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 37
Kudos: 179
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	As long as you give me my cuddles and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I'm bringing this fic to you hoping that you guys enjoy it. Thanks to the Home4U mods for being so patient and nice. 
> 
> To my beta: You are amazing! Thank you so much.

_Jongin liked to touch and hug his husband whenever possible._

.*.*.*.

“ _Jongin, don’t run away from the pan. Be a man._ ”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one here burning your ass,” Jongin replied, looking over at the bacon cooking. He could get closer if he wanted to; he really could. He just didn’t want to at all.

“ _Make sure you don’t burn the house or yourself. Kyungsoo would kill me,_ ” Baekhyun said. They had been Facetiming for the past hour while Jongin tried to make breakfast for Kyungsoo, his lovely husband, and failed miserably. At least the eggs looked decent, but the pancakes had to be thrown away.

Or killed.

“ _Flip them over, or they will burn_.”

“There’s a reason why Soo is in charge of the food in this house.” Jongin sighed as he was walking towards the stove. He kept his body at a safe distance, so he didn’t burn himself, and was starting to regret not wearing a shirt.

“ _Yes, you suck at this. Order food next time you want to do something nice for him_.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “ _Or just do cereal in bed_.”

“That defeats the whole purpose, but I get your point.” Jongin turned off the stove once the bacon seemed decently cooked. The toast, eggs, and bacon would have to do for now. “Do we have juice?” He asked, more to himself.

“ _Are you done? Can I leave now? I also have someone to make breakfast for_.”

“Yes! Thanks, Baekhyun.” Jongin smiled at him, and the other simply nodded, hanging up the call right away.

Jongin placed the breakfast he made on a tray. There was just enough orange juice for one glass, but that was fine. He could get something for himself later. They would have to go grocery shopping, though. There weren’t any eggs left, or pancake mix, which Jongin needed for the times where Kyungsoo couldn’t make breakfast.

He proved he couldn’t make them from scratch.

Jongin grabbed the tray and began walking down the hall of their apartment to their room. Luckily, Kyungsoo was still asleep. Jongin smiled as he put the tray on the empty side of the bed. He couldn’t help smiling at his husband’s peaceful expression and watching him for a while.

How on this earth did he get so lucky?

Just… _How_?

His hands moved by pure instinct, and he brushed some strands of hair away from his husband’s face. His fingers started following the lines of his face, his neck, and collarbone. They had been married for five years now. They dated for at least three years before that. Despite the time that had gone by, everybody knew that Jongin could not get his hand off him.

He couldn’t get enough of him.

It wasn’t like he at times didn’t try, but Jongin would find himself hugging or touching him without any warning or thought.

He didn’t want to wake Kyungsoo up, but he knew his breakfast would get too cold. Jongin leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead once. Then his cheeks, lips, chin, and everything within his reach to kiss until he felt the other chuckle under him. Jongin smiled, pulling back to watch his husband’s eyes flutter open as he adjusted to the lighting in the room.

“Good morning,” Jongin whispered, his head tilting to the side.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo replied. His voice was raspy from sleep; something Jongin enjoyed so much.

“I made breakfast for you.” Jongin pointed at the tray lying next to them. 

Kyungsoo looked at it for a moment and smiled before reaching out to touch his husband’s face. “You didn’t hurt yourself, right?” It was partially a joke, but Kyungsoo was also worried about him. Considering Jongin’s cooking skills, it was something to be concerned about.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Good… Kiss me then.” He had already received a ton, but he wanted a _real_ good morning kiss.

“What’s the magic word?” Jongin teased, leaning in with his lips above Kyungsoo’s merely a breath away.

Kyungsoo pretended to think about it for a quick second. “I love you.”

Jongin loved that even more than what he was initially expecting.

He closed the gap between them and kissed him, a soft, deep, real good morning kiss. Just everything Kyungsoo was hoping for and more. Jongin couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. A simple touch could make his skin feel alive. With every second that his lips moved against the other’s, he felt a heatwave running through his body.

That’s why he pulled back when he still had the chance.

“Did you sleep well?” Jongin knew his voice was barely above a whisper, breathless and needy.

“I did.” Kyungsoo sounded way more stable, but Jongin could see the fire in his eyes.

“Good.” He smiled. “Eat your breakfast then.”

Kyungsoo sat up and brought the tray to his lap. He looked carefully at the breakfast placed in front of him. Then, finally, he started to eat. His eyes lit up after a moment, and he looked back at Jongin. “This is good.”

“Really?” Jongin smiled happily, feeling both relieved and satisfied that he could make something Kyungsoo could enjoy. His husband nodded as he kept eating. Jongin watched him with satisfaction. He could imagine this was what Kyungsoo felt every day when he made breakfast for them. That feeling of joy when your loved one liked something you made.

Once Kyungsoo was done, he put down his fork and stretched out his arms to gesture for Jongin to embrace him. “Thanks for this.” 

Jongin went for the hug almost immediately. He felt Kyungsoo’s hand run through his hair, 

Kyungsoo knew Jongin liked the contact. “I have to get up now, and we have to clean up.”

Jongin groaned. “Let’s just stay like this a little more,” he said, making Kyungsoo laugh.

“Just a few minutes because we have a lot to do.”

Jongin knew that, but he wanted to hold Kyungsoo some more.

Just a little bit more.

.*.*.*.*.*. .*.*.*.*.*. .*.*.*.*.*.

“Uncle Soo!” A young voice echoed throughout the house. The sound of footsteps from two little feet was heard coming to the living room as fast as the person who owned them allowed it, and they were heading towards Kyungsoo. Jongin chuckled as he saw his little nephew run over with his arms in the air, ready to be picked up by Kyungsoo, who did just that with a big smile on his face. He placed soft kisses upon the boy’s cheeks, and Kyungsoo adored the giggle that came out of the tiny body.

“Oh, hello, Daehyun!” Kyungsoo greeted, just as enthusiastically. His smile grew wider when Daehyun threw his little arms around his neck.

“My sister said she’s sorry for dropping him so early. She had something important,” Jongin said from the entrance where he was entirely forgotten by his nephew at the sight of his other uncle. He sighed, closed the door and walked towards them. Kyungsoo smiled.

“It’s okay. That just means we’re going to have so much more fun,” Kyungsoo replied, looking down at the boy. “Right, Daehyun?”

“Yes!” The little boy exclaimed, still holding Kyungsoo tightly. 

Jongin was sort of used to this already, and he found it somewhat endearing that his nephew was so attached to Kyungsoo. He guessed it ran in the family since his parents and sisters were all crazy about Kyungsoo as well.

There was just something about him.

“Let’s go drop everything in the room, and then we’ll start having fun, hmm?” Kyungsoo walked up the stairs with Daehyun in his arms. He had this thing where he talked to the boy as if he was a grown adult, and surprisingly Daehyun always understood everything he said. Maybe that’s why he was so attached.

Jongin smiled as he watched them disappear around the corner. He loved his nephew a lot, loved how much he liked Kyungsoo, and vice versa. However, the tiny human would never let go of his husband. It was kind of stupid, but seeing his nephew hug Kyungsoo made him want to hold Kyungsoo even more. He sighed before deciding to get some work done.

Or maybe he could procrastinate and play some video games.

That didn’t sound too bad.

Deciding to do that, Jongin went up the stairs and into the studio-office he and Kyungsoo shared. He was halfway through a mission when he heard the door to the studio opening. He glanced over to see Kyungsoo peeking in. Jongin chuckled as his husband approached him slowly.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked. 

Jongin didn’t look up since he was trying to complete the mission successfully. “I’m playing,” he replied. There was silence afterward, and he felt a little weird, so he paused the game before he finally glanced up at the love of his life. Kyungsoo was frowning at him with his bottom lip sticking out slightly. “What?” Jongin asked.

“Why aren’t you outside with us?” Kyungsoo glared at the screen.

“Do you need me?” Jongin asked, slightly confused.

“Well… It’s not that, but we should all be together.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms over his chest. “Aren’t you going to spend time with your nephew?”

Jongin chuckled once again. “You know he’s so in love with you. It doesn’t matter if I’m there or not; it’s fine.” They took care of the little boy every weekend. Jongin always had the chance to see him.

“What if I want to spend time with both of you?” Kyungsoo sighed. 

Jongin put his gaming controller down and turned to his husband. Then he pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. This felt better to him.

Kyungsoo seemed to relax as well. Jongin smiled at the thought of his husband also finding his arms comfortable and soothing just like he felt whenever he held Kyungsoo. Jongin simply loved hugging and kissing his husband every chance he got.

And that’s precisely what he did. He kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek softly before they heard the sound of little footsteps running into the room.

“Uncle Soo!” They heard, and both of them sighed with a smile when they saw Daehyun running towards them. Demanding that Kyungsoo picked him up. Jongin pouted slightly, tightening the grip around his husband.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo giggled, patting Jongin’s arms so he would let him go. The little boy was pouting as well, pulling Kyungsoo’s hand. “I have two little boys, it looks like.”

Eventually, Jongin let go of him. He watched how Kyungsoo picked Daehyun up and began talking to him about a snack as they made their way out of the room together. Jongin sighed and turned around to go back to his game. He had a few more hours probably before Kyungsoo came back to look for him.

Just as he thought, it took Kyungsoo a while to remember his initial mission of getting Jongin to go outside with them. Kyungsoo sighed as he watched his husband play games and mumble things to himself. He walked over and sat next to Jongin.

“We’re making chocolate chip cookies,” he said as he linked arms with Jongin, knowing physical contact would work well in his favor. He ran a hand through Jongin’s hair as well. “Join us, please.”

Jongin leaned towards Kyungsoo unconsciously. “Sure.” He stopped the game, putting the controller down once more and smiling. They walked out of the studio and into the living room, holding hands.

A moment later, they were both wearing aprons with little Daehyun running around the kitchen, excited about eating cookies. Kyungsoo smiled at him, advising him not to run. of course, then giving a confused Jongin his attention. He looked adorable while reading the recipe over and over so that he wouldn’t mess it up.

“Allow me,” Kyungsoo said, starting to mix the ingredients properly while glancing at the recipe. 

Jongin smiled and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist as he watched the process. He rested his chin over Kyungsoo’s shoulder too. 

“Didn’t you say you were going to help me?”

“I’m helping by not helping,” Jongin replied. Besides, holding his husband felt way better.

…

A few cookies and a cartoon show later, little Daehyun was peacefully sleeping in Jongin’s arms. He was usually all over Kyungsoo. However, when it was time for him to nap, it always had to be with Jongin. Whenever he felt sleepy while being with Jongin and Kyungsoo, he would crawl into Jongin’s lap and sit there with Jongin’s arms around him until he fell asleep.

Kyungsoo glanced at him with a smile. “He fell asleep so soon.”

Jongin nodded. “He always gets sleepy around this time.”

“I think it has to do with you… Hugging you is warm and nice. That’s why we like it so much.” Kyungsoo smiled at his husband when he blushed slightly.

They silently watched the cartoon show playing for a moment.

“I want one…” Kyungsoo said. Jongin looked down at him, but Kyungsoo kept his attention focused on the TV.

“One what?”

“A child… Wouldn’t that be nice?” Kyungsoo finally looks up at his husband, and they don’t say anything for a second. “Is that a bad idea?”

“No, I just… I didn’t expect it.” Jongin blinked. He had been a bit taken aback by the confession. “Okay.”

“Really? Are you okay with that?” Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up with hope, and Jongin loved that so much. “A child needs a lot of attention.”

Jongin chuckled. That’s what he said, but he meant that Jongin would get less attention if they adopted. Of course, that’s how it was meant to be, and he was sure he would love their child just as much as he loved Kyungsoo.

They could make it work.

“I’m fine with that… As long as you give me my daily dose of cuddles and kisses,” Jongin said, making Kyungsoo laugh.

“Deal.”

A while later, Jongin’s sister picked up a sleeping Daehyun and thanked both for taking care of him once again. When she left, Jongin sighed as they sat back on the couch together. He pulled Kyungsoo onto his lap to embrace him.

“Now, what was that again? What do you like so much?” Jongin smiled when his husband giggled, leaning forward to kiss Jongin’s lips softly.

“Well…” Kyungsoo is suddenly interrupted by the doorbell ringing once again. They both looked at the door before hearing a muffled voice.

“Open up! We brought beer!” It was Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo chuckled before standing up and walking over to open the door. Opening it revealed a smiling Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Junmyeon behind Chanyeol.

“We also brought food,” Jongdae said, lifting a few bags.

“What are you guys doing here?” Kyungsoo smiled, stepping aside so they could walk in.

“Chanyeol was bored, so we called Jun and Dae, and we decided to come over to hang out,” Baekhyun explained, setting the bottles of beer he was carrying over the coffee table and Chanyeol did the same.

“Of course.” Jongin rolled his eyes with a smile. He stood up to get glasses for everyone and set them down after he did. He then sat next to Kyungsoo, settling into his side. The group started to eat and drink in between funny stories and how their week went by. After an hour or so, Jongin found a bottle of soju and added it to the mix. 

Another hour later, the group felt a bit more than tipsy, laughing at whatever nonsense was coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth. Jongin was resting his head on Kyungsoo’s lap while the other played with his caramel coloured hair gently.

Baekhyun sat back on his chair, letting out a sigh. There was a soft, drunken blush over his cheeks. “What about you guys? Were you on babysitting duty today?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Yes, Daehyun was here all afternoon.”

“How did that go with the other child you have to take care of?” Jongdae questioned. He had managed to completely transfer from his chair to Junmyeon’s lap as the night went by. 

Kyungsoo laughed, looking down at a half-asleep Jongin.

“As usual, they both get very clingy,” he replied.

“I don’t get it,” Chanyeol said as he poured himself another glass of soju.

“Jongin and little Daehyun are always competing for Kyungsoo’s attention,” Baekhyun explained. “What is he going to do when you guys have kids of your own?”

“I think he’ll deal with it just fine.” Kyungsoo smiled, shrugging as he took a sip from his glass.

“He might need some time to process,” Junmyeon said.

“We’ll see about that.” Baekhyun then moved closer over to Kyungsoo and Jongin. “Watch this… Hey, Jongin! I’m leaving now! I’m taking Kyungsoo with me.”

They waited for a few seconds before Jongin shifted, burying his head against Kyungsoo’s stomach, and wrapped his arms around him.

“You… You can’t take him. He 's mine.” Jongin’s voice was muffled, but they could still understand him. The rest of the group laughed.

“Why not? He’s my friend too…” Baekhyun chuckled with a smile.

“Yes, but you can’t take him.” Jongin paused for a moment, his brain trying to think of a reason why they couldn’t take his husband away. “I need him more than you do.”

“How come?”

“You… You have Chanyeol,” Jongin concluded and tightened his grip around Kyungsoo, who could only watch the scene with a smile. “Without him, my heart would break…” Jongin took a deep breath. “So, I need him the most.”

Kyungsoo caressed Jongin by running a hand through his hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Baekhyun scoffed. “You’re no fun.”

“We should leave. It’s getting late.” Chanyeol started picking up the trash, and Jongdae helped as well. Kyungsoo was still a prisoner of Jongin’s tight embrace as they set the trash aside.

“We’ll close the door since it looks like you won’t be able to move anytime soon,” Jongdae said, waving at him. 

Kyungsoo thanked them and waved back as they left the apartment. He sighed, glancing down at his husband, his heart filling with love. Jongin seemed to have fallen back asleep, just holding on to him.

Holding him like Kyungsoo was his source of life.

“You will never be heartbroken,” he whispered, brushing Jongin’s hair back. “I don’t want to leave either.”

Jongin hummed, maybe not as asleep as Kyungsoo thought.

“Let’s go cuddle in bed instead. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Jongin nodded, placing a kiss over Kyungsoo’s stomach and finally letting go. 

Kyungsoo laughed because he didn’t know anyone else that was such a cuddle enthusiast like Jongin. But then he thought maybe Jongin was like that just because it was him.

After all, Jongin did like to touch and hug his husband whenever possible.


End file.
